Return from Hades
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: This is a mini episode that occurs between two shows from the second season of the classic series, 'A Visit to Hades' and 'Wreck of the Robot'. I just couldn’t resist writing some JudyDon mush that I so wanted to see when I was an adolescent in the 60’s.


**Return from Hades**

**Introduction**

This is a mini episode that occurs between A Visit to Hades and Wreck of the Robot. I just couldn't resist writing some Judy/Don mush that I so wanted to see when I was an adolescent in the 60's. There is a nod towards two other episodes, One of Our Dogs Is Missing and Space Circus, as well as a tiny bit of foreshadowing of Bill Mumy's Voyage to the Bottom of the Soul.

**Disclaimer**

The characters don't be belong to me, and I'm not even making one penny off of them. I'm just having some fun.

**Prologue**

Last week, as you recall, Judy Robinson found herself accidentally imprisoned with a man who was taken by her beauty. Although flattered by his attention she was happy to be rescued and her inherent goodness freed him to return to his home planet. He left behind a broken lyre and a confused, but grateful young woman. She would never take her family for granted again, but did that include the young man who had come to her rescue?

**Chapter 1**

Coffee cup in hand, Dr. Smith regaled the Robinsons with his tales of Morbus and Hades. "He tricked me into believing he was the Prince of Darkness! His infernal majesty indeed!"

Although Major West agreed with Dr. Smith's opinion of Morbus, he couldn't resist throwing a barb. "Well, Smith, he certainly had your number. What did he call you? Vermin?"

"Humph! The man was insufferable, nothing but a troublemaker."

Glancing at Judy, Don mumbled, "You got that right."

No one missed his comment, including Judy who stated, "At least he was a gentleman."

Don leaned back in his chair. "Oh, and I'm not?" He crossed his arms. "Who came to your rescue?"

"You call that a rescue?" Sometimes she wondered what had ever attracted her to this 'hot-headed' pilot. "You weren't in the room for five minutes before you lost your temper and challenged Morbus to a fist fight!"

"He said I was acting like a child!"

"You were!"

John caught Maureen's eye with a raised eyebrow and she decided to interrupt the argument. "Now, come on you two. Just be thankful you're both back from that horrid place."

Dr. Smith grinned at the bickering. "I'd say, Major, that Morbus showed you a thing or two."

"Stay out of this, Smith. You're the reason he was here in the first place," Don retorted.

John raised his hand for peace. "That's enough… from all of you! Now, we're all happy to be back together again, aren't we?" No one said a word as Don gave Judy a sidelong look and John stared at both of them. Judy felt as if she were under a microscope and squirmed as her father repeated, "Aren't we?"

The tension mounted like the heat of the day until Maureen couldn't stand it any more and replied, she hoped, for everyone, "Of course we are."

Penny wondered what had gotten into her sister. She sometimes told herself that if she were in Judy's place, she wouldn't take Don for granted. Penny thought he was cute, funny and courageous, and that Dr. Smith usually deserved whatever Don would say to him. If she were only five years older, she told herself, Don just might look at her the way he looked at Judy. Penny sighed. No use dreaming about that now.

"Well, I sure am glad you're all back," Will offered. "That Morbus guy was kinda slimy, if you ask me. I think he's the one who fried the Robot's power pack."

"And he was much too old for you, Judy. I don't know why you liked him so much," Penny added.

Judy wasn't sure 'why' herself, but she wasn't going to let the others make her feel like a fool. She sat up straight and answered, "He said that I was 'the only prize worth taking on this planet'. He saw me as more than just a… a servant." She stood and announced, "Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Maureen called after her, but Judy never turned back. Don stood and threw his napkin on the table, saying, "Excuse me," and walked in the opposite direction of the Jupiter.

**Chapter 2**

Judy sat on the edge of her bed and wondered just what had happened tonight. She had been so worried about Don when he lay unconscious, and she had never wanted Morbus to tell him about her complaints that there was no romance in her life. She really had been happy to see her family, and, yes, even Don.

"_Especially Don,"_ she thought to herself. '_So why am I sulking in here, when he's probably out there wondering what is wrong with me.' _

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Don leaned against a large rock and folded his arms across his chest. '_What the hell is wrong with her? Yesterday she liked me and today I can't do anything right. And then she wonders why I wanted to fight Morbus. She has me so confused I just had to hit something. Not that it helped matters any.' _

The crunch of familiar footsteps approached and Don wondered if John would be in his "friend" or "father" mode.

"So," John started, "what's going on with you two?"

Don shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the stars. "I wish I knew."

"Did you and Judy have a fight after we got Dr. Smith down from that tree?"

"Everything seemed fine until Smith started telling his stories about Hades, or whatever it was called."

Unknown by both men, Judy was making her way towards them with the intention of apologizing. She could hear Don's voice as she came closer.

"You know, I always thought that I was pretty good with women, but I just can't figure Judy out."

Judy slowed her approach, not happy with where the conversation was going.

John sympathized, "Women can be quite complicated,"

"Complicated?" Don shook his head. "You mean more like 'unreasonable'. Morbus said she complained that there was 'no romance' in her life. What does she expect… dinner and dancing at a fine restaurant?"

Hands on hips, Judy stomped into view. "Donald West! You wouldn't know romance if it hit you on the head."

Don splayed his arms and asked, "What did I do wrong now?"

"Ooooh, I should have hit you harder with that harp!" Judy blurted out and stomped back to the ship.

Don groaned in frustration as he rubbed the lump on his head.

**Chapter 3**

For the second morning in a row, Judy skipped breakfast. Maureen was about go in to speak with her, but Penny told her that Judy had decided to sleep in that morning.

As Don descended the ramp, he heard John ask, "No Judy again?"

Maureen defended her. "Well, I'm sure she's tired from her ordeal yesterday."

Don mumbled, "I think she's just tired of me." He grabbed a cup. "Just coffee today, Maureen, I'm not hungry. I'm going to work on the chariot." He hurriedly left the table.

Dr. Smith glowed at their exchange. "Well, well, it seems that yesterday's encounter has left our young couple somewhat, shall we say, disjointed? Perhaps our dear Judith is reconsidering her relationship with that insolent army boy."

Penny was upset with Dr. Smith and let him know it. "Dr. Smith, Don is in the air force, not the army. And I don't think Judy's being fair. She's always complaining that he doesn't pay enough attention to her, but he's working. It's not like he's going after someone else."

John and Maureen exchanged knowing looks.

"Penny? Do you have a crush on Don," her father asked.

Penny was mortified. "Of course not! I just think Judy should be happy that she has someone like him." She quickly rose and asked to leave the table.

"Maureen, what has gotten into everyone?" John wondered.

"Oh, I'd say it's growing pains."

"Should we talk with them?" he asked.

"Let's just give them some time. They'll be alright." Maureen, however, wasn't sure that she believed her own words.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Maureen approached Don later in the morning with a small snack. The clanging of metal on metal assaulted her ears and then Don let loose a string of curses that made her blush.

"Don? Are you hurt?"

Silence.

"Don?"

Don slid out from under the chariot with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Maureen, I didn't think anyone was out here."

"Frustrated?"

He stood and wiped his hands on his pants. "With the chariot or Judy?"

Maureen chuckled. "I don't think I'd be much help with the chariot."

He reached for the sandwich Maureen offered him. "Judy and I might be beyond help."

"Don, I doubt that. I think she's just feeling… claustrophobic on this planet."

He bit the sandwich and tossed it back on the plate. "Maureen, I don't know what to do next. If we were on earth, we'd be dating… going to movies, museums, restaurants… wherever she wanted to go. And, don't take this wrong, but, we'd have some time alone."

"Does the family interfere too much?"

"It's not so much the family, it's just that… there's always something that needs to be done."

Maureen nodded. "And we're part of the problem. I guess John and I have forgotten what it's like to be young and in love."

"In love?" He turned away and reached for a rag on the work table. "I wish we could both say that." He wiped his hands.

Maureen knew she was venturing into dangerous territory, but Don's emotions were usually close to the surface. "John said you have 'strong feelings' for her, Don."

He frowned, not sure if he should continue. "I know I love her."

Maureen considered this a moment. "Have you told her?"

He stared at the rag as if it had bitten him. "No."

Maureen barely heard his reply, and, as someone who believed in honest relationships, his response frustrated her. "Oh, Don, why not?"

He turned back to her. "Because I don't think she's ready to hear it."

"You know she loves you."

"Do I? Then why was she so interested in Morbus?"

"She was just flattered by his attention. Like most women, she wants to be romanced and not taken for granted."

"How am I supposed to do that on this rock?"

Maureen smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He raised his eyebrows asking, "Do you think John will let me have the chariot?"

"I'm sure he will if you promise to have her home at a decent hour."

**Chapter 4**

_Judy,_

_Innocent and blue, your eyes' deep hue_

_Entrap and entrance me … _

_As I dream of you…_

_Don_

She smiled at finding the slip of paper hidden under her pillow before going to bed. She had to admit that Don's behavior had certainly changed in the last few days.

Penny sat up, curious, and asked, "Another note from Don?"

Blushing, Judy replied, "He's becoming quite the poet."

There was a knock at the door and Judy cracked it open. "Don! Thank you for the note."

He nodded in response. "Are you, uh, doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Oh, just the usual."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Don West, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"How are you going to pull that off?"

A mischievous grin crept up his face. "I've got it covered."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 18:00." He looked over Judy's shoulder and said, "Good-night, Penny." He kissed Judy's hand and quietly added, "Good-night, Judy."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Judy was banished from the galley as Don tended to the dinner he had promised her. Salad, pasta, bread and wine, and for dessert, Don baked his specialty, Boston cream pie. As he loaded the chariot with a small table, chairs and the TV/VCR combination, he admonished Dr. Smith to stay out of the galley. He might as well have sent Smith an invitation to dine with them.

When Don returned to pack-up the food, he saw immediately that something was missing. "Smith!" he bellowed as he strode to confront his nemesis. "Where's my pie?"

"Pie? I have no idea what you're talking about, Major."

"No idea, huh? Then what's that cream on your lip?"

"You mean the, uh, shaving cream?"

Don pushed him aside, "Ah-ha!" He grabbed what was left of the pie. "Well, I guess half a pie is better than none. I'll take care of you tomorrow, Smith!"

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

After setting-up the site for their date, Don returned to pick-up Judy. He took a deep breath and froze as he was about to knock on her door. '_Why the heck am I so nervous? You'd think this was my first date, and… and…' _Before he could finish his muse, the door opened and his stomach did a triple toe loop. His jaw dropped and he stood there, speechless.

Judy smiled. That was just the reaction she was looking for. "Don? Are you ready to go?"

"I… uh… yeah, uh… that is if you are?"

She had pinned her hair up and left tendrils falling around her face. Instead of the usual yellow outfit her mother had made for her, she wore a short blue pencil skirt and vest-like top made of the same material, and best of all, she wore… heels. "I'm ready."

He took her hand and held it out to take a better look at her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Does the material look familiar?"

"Is this a test?"

Laughing, she replied, "No! It's the blue material from my old outfit. I had it on when you rescued me from that horned monster last year… remember…?"

"Ah, yes. One of my better rescues. I wonder whatever happened to that dog? If it didn't lead me and your father to you, we might not have made it in time."

She leaned toward him. "Did I ever thank you for that one?"

His eyes twinkled. "Yeah, but you can always thank me again."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The 'restaurant' was only a fifteen minute drive from the Jupiter and was nestled in a semi-circular group of rocks that surrounded an open flat area, with one tree off to the side. Twilight washed the rocks in a purple hue and the chariot's headlights illuminated the table and chairs of their make-shift restaurant. Don helped her down from the vehicle, led her to the table and lit the candles.

"I'll be right back." Classical music filled the air as Don returned with bread and wine.

"Oh, Don. You've thought of everything," Judy gushed.

He half bowed and rubbed his hands together. "For tonight we have our Italian specialty; vegetable lasagna and salad. May I suggest a hearty Chianti as our beverage?"

"Thank you." Her face glowed in the candlelight as she caught his eye.

While he poured the wine, she asked, "Don, when did you get into classical music?"

He laughed, "It's probably the only classical piece I know."

"What is it?"

"Ravel's Bolero. You remember my brother, Chuck, right?"

She nodded.

"He gave me a bunch of movies for us to watch once we reached Alpha Centauri."

"Don't tell me… they're 'make-out' movies."

"You got it! He thought we might need a 'little push' after being frozen for five years. I packed them way in the back of the storage area because I really didn't think we'd use them. Shows you what I know."

"Hm… So… what are we going to see tonight?"

"The movie 10. The only thing I know about it is that this song is in it, and a beautiful blond is on the cover." He noted her raised eyebrow and announced, "I think now would be a good time to bring out the main course." He rushed off before she had a chance to comment.

After settling back into his seat, he held up his glass of wine and murmured, "A loaf of bread, a jug of wine and thou."

Glass in hand, she responded with, "A toast? To us?"

Their glasses clinked and he agreed, "I'll drink to that."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"So, Don, how much of this meal did my mother cook?" Judy stood to clear the table.

Mock hurt covered Don's face as he motioned for her to sit back down. "Excuse me? I learned more than how to fly at the Academy, you know."

"Holding out on us, I see." she said over her shoulder as Don returned with dessert. "By the way, where did you get the wine?"

"Remember the space circus that came through?"

"You didn't have Will conjure it up for you, did you?"

"No! I fixed Fenestra's hair styler and she paid me with a case of wine."

"What did you do?" Judy wasn't sure she liked what she heard.

"Honest, I fixed her styler. They didn't have money or food, but they had plenty of wine. So, I bargained with her. We have a nice wine collection for future celebrations. But whatever you do, don't tell Smith!"

She laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it! So, what kind of 'future celebrations' were you thinking of?"

"Your twenty first birthday, for one, and then…"

Without warning, a blazing light streaked from the sky and hit the nearby tree, splitting it in half. It was followed by what seemed to be hundreds more. Judy screamed and ran for the chariot. Her heal caught a rock, and she fell hard on the ground, but Don grabbed her around the waist and half carried her to the vehicle. A meteorite crashed near the door, hurling them backwards, so Don pushed her under the chariot and then dove under himself. They barely cleared the undercarriage as they jammed themselves between the treads.

"Don, are we safe here?"

"Just pray that we don't get a direct hit."

A meteorite crashed within a few feet of their heads, shooting rocks and sand at them like shrapnel.

Both spoke at the same time, "Don, I…" "Judy, I…"

Another explosion, this time closer, rocked the chariot, and they clung together even tighter, wondering if they'd survive the storm.

"Don, hold me." She buried her head in his chest.

He caressed her hair. "Ah, Judy…" He wanted to say so much more, but the words would not come. Instead, he kissed her hair, her temple, her cheek and found his way to her lips. The meteorites faded as the beating of their hearts filled their ears.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Everyone, hold on!" John warned on the intercom as meteorites rained from the sky and the Jupiter tremored in the assault.

Maureen and Penny rode the elevator to the flight deck and found Will at the communicator and Dr. Smith holding onto the astrogator for dear life as the Jupiter continued to shake in the storm.

"John, what about Judy and Don? Can we warn them?" Maureen asked.

"I can't reach them!" Will replied. "I tried, but they're not answering."

"Oh, dear, I hope they're all right," Maureen prayed.

"I'm sure they're doomed, just as we are!" Dr. Smith lamented.

"Dr. Smith, don't say that!" Penny shouted. "They have to be all right."

"Will, keep trying to call them." John ordered.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The barrage of meteorites finally subsided, but Don and Judy barely noticed, so lost were they in each other. Their lips took on a life of their own as they immersed themselves in the blissful sensations. Silence surrounded them as they continued to embrace each other in the claustrophobic space. A distant voice could not be ignored, however, and Don slid out from under the vehicle. He glanced around. The table and chairs were reduced to scrap metal.

"Chariot, can you hear me? This is the Jupiter 2. Come in, Chariot."

"This is the Chariot. We're okay. How are things there?"

John took over the intercom and announced, "Don, there's another storm coming, that's going to be worse. Meteors, not meteorites. You and Judy have to get back here."

Don sighed and replied, "On our way. Chariot out." Don returned the communicator to its housing and mumbled, "So much for romance."

A delicate hand touched his back and Don turned and hugged Judy close.

She tilted her head and whispered, "Thank you, Don. Tonight was magical."

"Even without dessert?"

Her arms snaked around his neck and she replied, "How's this for dessert?" She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his in a long, deep kiss.

**Chapter 5**

Life in the Jupiter 2's camp returned to normal after the family spent days repairing the damage done by the meteor storms. Don's poetic notes came less frequently, but Judy didn't mind since the family was supportive of their time together. Maureen even suggested that Judy surprise Don by arranging a 'date' herself.

Judy found a secluded spot not far away from the Jupiter that was surrounded by rocks and plants. She dug out the bowling equipment and, with Will's help, evened out the ground and lay down the beige carpet and pins.

"Thanks Will. Now all I need to do plan dinner. What do you think, meatloaf?"

"I don't know, Judy, I always had hot dogs or pizza at bowling alleys."

"Hm… pizza. That's a good idea. It's a shame we don't have any soda, but Don would probably prefer beer." She sighed, "Oh, well, we'll make the best of what we have."

"I don't think coffee goes with pizza, Judy."

"I'll make some Tang."

"Hey, I still have some of those fizzy tablets. You can put that in and maybe it'll taste like orange soda!"

"Good idea, Will. Thanks. By the way, do you know where Don is?"

"The last time I saw him, he was working on the chariot."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

As expected, Judy found Don under the chariot and asked, "Need some company under there?"

"That depends on who's asking."

"It's me!"

"Me? Describe yourself."

"Long blond hair, soft, moist lips…"

"Deep blue eyes, curvaceous body that fits next to mine just like a glove?"

"That's me."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Come on under!"

Judy slithered in next to him, and Don wrapped his arms around her. "I think this is becoming 'our special place'. Romantic, isn't it?"

Judy chuckled, "Donald West, you wouldn't know romantic…"

"I know, I know… if it hit me on the head like, say, a harp? The lump is still there."

"I'm sorry, Don. I never apologized for that, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but maybe I needed you to knock some sense into my head."

"I'm the one who needed some sense. What can I do to make it better?"

"Hm…. Let me show you."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The table was set for the family dinner and John noted that there were only five plates out.

"Maureen," John commented, "Don didn't mention another date."

"That's because Judy planned this one," she answered.

"But I wanted to talk to Don about replacing the oxygen unit in the purification system."

"Well, it will just have to wait until tomorrow. They need this time, John."

As the family gathered around the table, Don and Judy bounced out of the ship hand in hand.

Walking backwards as they left, Don stated, "I'll replace that oxygen unit tomorrow, John."

"Don't wait up!" Judy called as she pulled at Don's arm to hurry him.

Consternation crossed John's face as he complained, "Don't wait up? My father would have had a fit if I said that to him."

"No, your father would have had a fit if your sister had said that to him, not you," Maureen corrected. "Remember the double standard?"

"Ah, yes, the good old days."

Penny couldn't resist adding her two cents. "If you ask me, things haven't changed much!"

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"One thirty eight average… Not bad… for a girl," Don teased.

"Donald Michael West!" Judy placed her hands on her hips. "You just wait until the next game. You didn't do a whole lot better with your one forty nine."

"Care to make a wager?"

"That depends on what you had in mind?"

"Best average for the two games combined wins a luscious dessert of his or her choice prepared by the loser."

"I'll take that bet!"

Judy needed no more incentive. The pink ball was like an extension of her arm as she bowled a two hundred game.

Don took it easy at first, bowling left handed to even out the odds. The ten pin seemed to be glued to the carpet and just wouldn't go down. As Judy hit the pocket on the first three balls, the competitive fire was lit within him. He switched to his right hand, but it was too little too late, as Judy continued to bowl an excellent game.

"Let's see, I bowled a one thirty eight and a two hundred for an average of one sixty nine. You had a one forty nine and a one eighty seven for an average of one sixty eight. Close… but clearly we have a winner, and it's me! I can finally get my Boston Cream Pie." Judy crowed.

Don crossed his arms and commented, "I never said anything about dessert having to be food, you know."

"Well, I can be quite messy when I eat. How about…" Judy stood as close to Don as she dared, "if I let you personally…" she placed her left arm around his neck, "wipe the cream off my lips when I'm done?"

Don moaned, as his hands went around her waist. "Mmm… if it wasn't so late, I'd bake that pie right now."

"I can wait." She placed her right hand on his chest. "I think…" her fingers inched their way up his chest, "you should practice wiping my lips." She was within centimeters of his mouth.

"Without putting away the equipment?"

She nodded and traced his lips with her finger. "Will wants it for tomorrow."

"That's good because I need lots," his lips brushed hers, "and lots," a light lick of her lips, "of practice."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Dr. Smith and Will made their way to the bowling alley, the Robot rolling along behind them.

"Gosh, Dr. Smith, I didn't think you would want to bowl."

"Come now, young William! Bowling dates back to Egyptian times. Why even King Henry the VIII was an avid bowler. I will show you the proper form."

Onto

Wreck of the Robot


End file.
